One Hundred Challenges
by PinkIsis97
Summary: One Hundred Challenges, 8 books so far, fluff, comedy and drama! :D Everything Sisters Grimm. I do not own the Sisters Grimm, if I did, there would be more fluff and Puck and Sabrina would have been together already.
1. Introduction

_**1. Introduction**_  
"Red, this is Alphy."  
"Alphy, meet Red."  
Both of the young children looked at each other hesitantly and smiled. Daphne hid a grin behind her hand and walked off, leaving the two to shuffle sideways, still looking at each other with star struck looks.  
"Well, I guess that was worth it." Sabrina grumbled, still hoping she was wrong.  
"Oh, darling, it was an introduction made in heaven." Puck mumbled, staring at the two children only ten feet away.  
"Shut up." Sabrina stalked off and the other two followed her, somehow knowing that Red and Alphy wouldn't be surfacing for a long time.


	2. Love

_**2. Love**_  
Sabrina rolled over and groaned when she saw who was lying beside her. She must have had a bad dream and stumbled in here in the middle of the night, seeking comfort. But from the looks of the sleeping person beside her, they hadn't been to worried about her. She reached over and poked the person. Nothing. She bumped up against them, still nothing. She also pinched, prodded and shouted. Finally, eyelids flickered open. "Whada wanna?" said Daphne Grimm, glaring through sleepy eyes.  
"For you to say one worried that describes me."  
Daphne looked incredulous, but then shrugged. "Love."  
And with that, the little girl rolled back over and fell asleep, her snores filling the room just as loudly as before.


	3. Light

_**3. Light**_  
Spinning down from the clouds, Sabrina's eyes flickered open. "Oh Puck. I've wanted-to-kiss-so long."  
He grinned. "Now you have, Grimm. Lived up to your expectations?"  
"Of course. I was on cloud nine."  
"Good." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, his lips leaving her cheeks hot. "You're the light of my world, Sabrina Grimm. I love you."  
And there she was, back on cloud nine.


	4. Dark

_**4. Dark**_  
A black blanket seemed to have been thrown over the afternoon sky, leaving it darker, more sinister and stranger. Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Mustardseed, Pinocchio, Jack, Jill, Bella, and Toby stood together in the middle of the yard, all dressed in dark clothing. "Okay, men." Puck said, his eyebrows drawn together in seriousness. "You know what needs to be done, you know what's at risk, and you know what the plan is." the other three nodded back.  
Sabrina looked at her team, and started handing out the weapons. "These are your lifeline. Do not, under any circumstances let these out of your sight. If you do, you're going to be executed from treachery. And no matter WHAT the boys say to you, you are not to trust them." The other girls began strapping glop grenades, wooden swords and paintball guns to their persons. "This. Is. War." Sabrina said her eyebrows arched in malice.  
"You know what to do, Men." Puck said, glancing over at Sabrina and grinned evilly. "We'll get them."  
Sabrina watched as her team dashed for the forest, and smiled. Just another normal day in Ferryport Landing. Playing midnight paintball/glop grenade/sparring in the dark.


	5. Seeking Solace

_**5. Seeking Solace**_  
Red was shaking, looking for an escape route as the overwhelming hopelessness covered her like a blanket. She needed someone to pull her back from the painful visions that were hovering on the edges of her mind, driving her to the point of insanity. She sprung up out of bed and ran across the hall, knocking quietly, even in her haste. "Come in, Child." Mr. Canis answered, his voice soothing her crazed mind. She flew in, closing the door behind her and throwing herself at him, clinging. "Oh, it was horrible!" she cried, sobbing into his shoulder. And Mr. Canis responded, wrapping his arms around the girl and gripping her tightly. Red slowly felt her calm mind returning and sighed. Mr. Canis always knew how to soothe her even when she thought she might go crazy from the pain of the losses she had caused.


	6. Break Away

_**6. Break Away**_  
"What's this, Grimm?"  
"Just a song that I wrote."  
"What kind of title is Break Away?"  
"What kind of face is that?"  
"Point taken."  
"I hate you."  
"Kiss me."  
"No."  
"Then I hate you too."

"Puck?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Will you kiss me now?"  
"Nope."  
"Dang it."


	7. Zebra

_**7. Zebra**_  
Sabrina jolted awake, and groaned. It was the middle of the night! Why, why, why WHY was she being woken up?  
"Sabrina?"  
"What is it, Daphne? It better be important or I swear my hand upon the book of everafter I'll kill you."  
"Can we get a zebra?"  
After staring at her sister for 5.3 seconds, she stormed out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "I'm in Puck's room. Don't you dare ask a stupid question like that at three in the morning ever again!"  
Daphne grinned. Her's and Puck's plan had worked. Now it was up to Puck.


	8. House

_**8. House**_  
"You did what?"  
"I bought a house!"  
"Why? How? When?"  
"Because I wanted one, Grimm. I bought it from this man on the street! And just now!"  
"Puck, it's two in the morning!"  
"Exactly! He gave me a great early bird deal!"  
Sabrina groaned and rolled over. "Call me when you find that house, sweetheart."


	9. Drive

_**9. Drive**_  
"Let's just keep driving and never look back."  
"Puck, what do you think this is, a music video? We're in Ferryport Landing."  
"I was trying to be romantic."  
"You failed."


	10. Park

_**10. Park**_  
"Okay, now pull over here and parallel park." the driver tester instructed. Sabrina looked at her incredulously. "Parallel park, seriously?"  
"Yes. Can't you do it?"  
"Umm... No, I can't."  
"Oh." the driver instructor sat there, staring at her. "Well I can't begin to tell you how."  
"Wait, you can't either?"  
"...No."  
"Well, I guess I'm still passing then, aren't I?"  
"Yes, I guess you are."


	11. Memory

_**11. Memory**_  
"Yo, Grimm! Make me a sammich." Puck shouted, staring at his girlfriend. When she didn't respond, he repeated his order. "Grimm!" She still didn't respond, but stared at the wall with a vacant expression. Tired of being ignored, he reached over and poked her. She jumped six inches in the air and turned around. "Who are you?"  
"Who am I? I'm Puck, the trickster king, the king of loafers, the spiritual guide to every brat there ever was!"  
"I'm sorry, who?"  
"...Grimm? Did you drink that glass of water I gave you earlier?"  
"I have no idea, what glass of water?"  
Puck slapped himself on the head. "Oh Great. You've lost your memory. How AM I going to explain this to the old lady?"


	12. Insanity

_**12. Insanity**_  
"You're insane."  
"Am not."  
"Made you're the insane one, but you think I'm insane because you're insane."  
"That makes no sense."  
"Exactly, it'd only make sense to a sane person. You are not one."  
"Puck, you're toeing the line. Be careful or you'll be single."  
"Fine, what do I care? I don't want to date someone who is insane."  
"I'm not insane!"  
"Whatever you say, honeybuns."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay, sugarlips!"  
"Puck!" Henry roared.  
"I told you to toe the line." Sabrina winked and walked off, leaving an abashed Puck to go see what Henry wanted. "Insane, all of them." he mumbled.


	13. Mistletoe

_**13. Mistletoe**_  
"Look up, Grimm." The rest of the family turned around too, staring at the plant hanging above Sabrina.  
"Oh..Oh no." she mumbled, looking up too. Daphne shoved her fist into her mouth, Veronica smiled, and Puck walked over. "Come on, Ugly. Pucker up."  
Henry scowled.  
Sabrina rolled her eyes and did as Puck asked, a plan ready. He kissed her smoothly and sweetly, and a familiar longing rose up in both of them. Sabrina quashed hers, and pulled away, punching Puck in the stomach, (not too hard, it had been a nice kiss.) and grinned up at him. "Don't kiss me, Fairyboy." Bowing to her family, who were all laughing hysterically, except for Henry who looked like he might be sick, Sabrina sat down and grinned at Puck, and blushed. It _had _been a nice kiss.


	14. Smile

_**14. Smile**_  
"Daphne, please say something. At least smile. DO SOMETHING BESIDES SIT THERE."

"That's not a real smile."


	15. Silence

_**15. Silence**_  
"I. Am. Just. Asking. For. Silence." Sabrina said, trying to keep calm. Puck and Daphne, oblivous to her pleas were dancing around singing Justin Bieber Karaoke. "Baby baby baby OOOOHHH." Daphne scream/sung, very off key. "When I was thirteen, I had my first love, ain't nobody could compare to my baby and don't know the words to this part!" Puck said, looking at Sabrina, a twinkle in his eyes. "She had me going crazy, yeah I was starstruck! She woke me up daily, don't need no starbucks!"  
Sabrina groaned and flopped onto her bed, silence was something she would never get in the Grimm house.


	16. Balloon

_**16. Balloon**_  
"Sabrina! Sabrina! Can we get a balloon? Pllleeeaseee?"  
"Where do you see a balloon, Puck?"  
"No where. But you're listening to a song, called Hot Air Balloon. And now I'm thinking about a big red balloon. And I want one."  
"No, Puck we cannot get a balloon."


	17. Twinkle

_**17. Twinkle**_  
"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, Sabrina?"  
"No matter how many times you sing that to Basil, he's never going to sing it back."  
"Shut up."


	18. Rainbow

_**18. Rainbow**_  
"Granny, is there really a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow?"  
"No liebling."  
"My whole childhood doesn't make sense anymore." Sabrina said.


	19. Disco Ball

_**19. Disco Ball**_  
"Puck, why do you have a disco ball?"  
"For midnight dancing, duh."  
…"Can I come for midnight dancing next time?"  
"No!"


	20. Gray

_**20. Gray**_  
"SABRINA! THERE IS AN ELEPHANT ON THE TV THAT'S CHANGING COLORS! FIRST IT WAS GRAY AND NOW IT'S PURPLE!"  
"Are you sure it's not a horse?"  
"VERY SURE."  
"Lemme see!"


	21. Vacation

_**21. Vacation**_  
"We should go on vacation to the Bahamas!"  
"No!" Sabrina and Daphne shouted.  
"Why?"  
"Bad. Experiences. Handcuffs, t shirts."  
"Do I even want to know?"  
"No, you don't."


	22. Mother Nature

_**22. Mother Nature**_  
"I _hate _Mother Nature." Sabrina cursed under her breath.  
"Why?" Basil asked, looking up at her.  
"No reason, Basil."


	23. Cat

_**23. Cat**_  
"Daphne?"  
"Yes, Sabrina?"  
"WHY ARE THERE CATS ALL OVER OUR HOUSE?"  
"Umm..."  
"Puck, get Granny's axe."


	24. No time

_**24. No Time**_  
"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date, no time to say 'Hello,' GOODBYE! I'm late, I'm late!"  
"I have a question, Daphne."  
"Yes, Sabrina?"  
"Why are you singing the White Rabbit's song from Alice in Wonderland at three in the morning?"  
"Oh... I don't know."  
"That makes sense."  
"Shut up, both of you."


	25. Trouble Lurking

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_  
"Double Trouble, toil and bubble." Daphne said leering at the kids that passed dressed up for Halloween. "There's trouble boiling and lurking."  
"She's really getting into this." Sabrina commented, grinning at her little sister.  
Relda nodded in agreement. "It's lovely to see."


	26. Wonderland

_**26. Wonderland**_  
"Let's go to Wonderland!"  
"No!" Puck and Sabrina shouted.  
"Why?"  
"Basil, why would we go to a place where the Queen of Hearts rules? We've done that already. ."  
"Good point."


	27. Gun

_**27. Gun**_  
"What do you want for your birthday, Sabrina?"  
"A gun!"  
"Why?"  
Sabrina looks at Puck, then looks away. "Well not for shooting people, obviously."  
"That's it!" Puck shouts, springing away from Sabrina. "We're banning Grimm from the use of any kind of weapon she could hurt me with."


	28. Baby

_**28. Baby**_  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day William Charming had a baby and _liked _it. Are you sure you married the right Charming, Snow?"  
"If you don't shut your mouth right this second, Child, I will do it for you. Forcefully."  
"Never mind. It's still him."


	29. Happiness

_**29. Happiness**_  
"Sabrina! A fair is coming to town!"  
"SO?"  
"If you take me too it, I'll be the happiest person in the world."  
"Ask Puck, Daphne."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's already said no."  
"Humph."


	30. Under the Rain

_**30. Under the Rain**_  
Puck and Sabrina lay on the lawn, looking up at the sky, hand in hand. "Grimm?"  
"Yes, Puck?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He rolled over and kissed her, his lips melting onto her own. And as she responded happily, rain started falling from the sky. "You're such a cliche." She mumbled, kissing him again.


	31. Flowers

_**31. Flowers**_  
"No! I'm not forgiving him, Daphne! Now GO away."  
Sabrina flopped onto her bed and stared angrily at the ceiling. Even if he came in here and asked for forgiveness himself, something he had yet to do, she wouldn't forgive him. A cool breeze floated through her open window, and she let her eyes flutter shut.

…  
"Ow!" Sabrina sprang up, ready to punch whoever had just pinched her ear. Tiny melodic giggles came from little tiny lights, which, upon seeing that she was awake, fled through the open window. Leaving the surprise laying on the bed. Sabrina looked down and despite herself, smiled. A bundle of pure white roses lay on her bed, with a card that read 'sorry, Grimm.'  
"Maybe I'll forgive him." She shouted. "MAYBE. If he comes in here so I can give him a kiss for being so sweet."


	32. Night

_**32. Night**_  
Sabrina Grimm didn't like the night. She didn't like the darkness or the quiet. It made her feel afraid. And she hated feeling afraid. But now, she had someone to hold her when she had horrible nightmares. She had someone to keep her safe and warm. And he was just across the hallway.


	33. Expectations

_**33. Expectations**_  
"Grimm, you have too many expectations."  
"With what, Puck?"  
"Everything. I'm afraid I'm not going to live up to the perfect man in your head." Sabrina looked at him, surprised he was admitting his feelings for once. "You'll be fine, Puck. You aren't perfect, and that's why I love you. I'm not perfect either."  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" Puck asked, his eyes lighting up.  
"What did I say?"  
"I love you."  
"Oh." Sabrina blushed scarlet. "Maybe."  
"YIPPEE!" Puck shouted, springing into the air, his wings popping out and flapping. He scooped her up, and spun her around. "I love you too, Sabrina."  
And time stopped as their lips found each other.


	34. Princess

_**34. Princess**_  
"I don't want a boy." Puck complained, as he and Sabrina looked at baby-name books. "I want a girl."  
"Why?" Sabrina sighed, looking up from the 'H' names.  
"Well, don't you want a princess, from the Queen of the Sneaks and the Trickster King?"  
"True that."


	35. Hold my Hand

_**35. Hold My Hand**_  
"Stay with me," she begged, reaching out in the darkness.  
"Until the very end." He said, his voice hoarse from tears. "Hold my hand, Red. I won't let go."  
"I love you, Alphy."  
"I love you too, Red."  
And as she took her final breath, she clung to her husband's hand, who was the only thing she had always been sure of. "Hold my hand." she choked out, and then Little Red Riding Hood was dead, her face a mask of pain of her last hours. Alphy sat there, his heart crying silently, clinging to her hand. "I'll never let go." He whispered, kissing her fingers.


	36. Precious Treasure

_**36. Precious Treasure**_  
"We must protect the treasure!" Puck shouted, brandishing his sword.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Daphne screamed back, ready to attack. "Where can we get to them?" She said urgently to Red, who stood nearby, looking resigned.  
"I don't know." she shrugged.  
"Come on, Red! This is a life or death situation!"  
"Daphne, this is over a plate of pancakes."  
"Finally! You get the severity of this situation!"


	37. War

_**37. War**_  
"This means war!" Puck shouted, zooming out of Sabrina's room, an evil grin plastered onto his face.  
"Puck, I didn't mean it!"  
"PREPARE YOURSELF GRIMM. THIS IS WAR."  
"What did you say to him this time, Brina?"  
"I told him that waffles were outlawed. He's going to launch a battle against Charming and the Pancake King, who apparently has a conspiracy against the Waffle Queen."

"Yeah."


	38. I worship the ground you walk on'

_**38. 'I worship the ground you walk on.'**_  
"SAY IT."  
"No! The Trickster King shouldn't be made to do such things. They're below his dignity."  
"You rolled in mud yesterday. SAY IT."  
"Iworshipthegroundyouwalkon."  
"A little louder."  
"NO!"  
"Puck!"  
"I WORSHIP THE GROUND SABRINA GRIMM, MY GIRLFRIEND, WHOM I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART WALKS ON. Happy?"  
Sabrina blushed. "You love me?"  
"Well, duh Grimm. I've told you before."  
"But you don't say it very often."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	39. Nightmares

_**39. Nightmares**_  
Sabrina was screaming again. Every night the nightmares got worse and worse. No one seemed to care though. No one came and found her in the dark and wake her from the dreams. They all just ignored her. Well, almost everyone. He didn't. After everyone was asleep, he'd sneak into her room, and wrap his arms around her. He'd lay there and wake her when the nightmares came, whispering calming loving words. When he was with her, she didn't have so many nightmares. He chased them away, his warm arms kept her protected. His soft kisses to her cheek when he thought she was asleep kept her in happy dreams.


	40. Affection

_**40. Affection**_  
The Trickster King didn't do affection. He and Sabrina were very much in love, but they didn't act like it. In fact, the only thing they did that was even remotely affection was kiss. They didn't hold hands, they didn't call each other pet names, they didn't send each other sweet texts. The only time he was showed he cared as much as he really did, was when she was in danger, or had just woken up from a nightmare. Except for today. Today was Sabrina's eighteenth birthday, and Puck was determined to make it special. Determined to shower her in attention. He kissed her awake, he made her breakfast. He took her out to dinner, he gave her a rose, he took her swimming in his lake. And it was perfect. And that night, she fell asleep in his arms, in his room, happily snuggled against him, and he made a decision right then to give her a little affection every day.  
She deserved it.


	41. Princess 2

_**41. Princess**_  
"I want a princess party!"  
"Daphne, that's racist."  
"BUT ITS A PRINCESS PARTY."  
"How do you think Snow would feel seeing a cut out of her cartoon self in a blue, yellow and red dress?"  
"Humph."


	42. ChickFlick

_**42. Chick-Flick**_  
"Bring us chocolate!" Sabrina demanded, blowing her nose into a tissue and staring with rapt attention at the screen. Puck sighed, and went into the kitchen, finding the icecream and spoons. "Here!" He shouted, handing the carton to her and escaping before she requested more tissues. Boy, did he hate chick-flick night.


	43. New Years Eve

_**43. New Year's Eve**_  
The Grimm family were relieved they had survived another year. They all stood around, waiting for the ball to drop on the TV, wearing party hats and holding poppers. "FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted, grinning and releasing the poppers. The Streamers flew everywhere. Sabrina felt someone's arm around her, and she turned. Everyone around her was hugging. Puck's pleading eyes met hers, and she grinned. "Oh, go ahead, stink face."  
His lips brushed hers, softly and quickly. Before she could stop herself, Sabrina responded, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. "Well, are you gonna ask me out yet?" She said breathlessly.  
"In your dreams, Grimm."  
She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. "I give you till Valentine's day. You can't keep your hands off of me."  
"That's what you think."  
"Happy new year, Fairyboy."  
"Happy new year, Grimm."


	44. Stars

_**44. Stars**_  
"I've always loved your room, at night." Sabrina said, her head nestled in his shoulder. "It's so peaceful and serene."  
"There is a star for every time I think of you." He whispered, his eyes dark.  
"Puck..."  
"Don't worry, Grimm. I'll never hurt you."  
"I know." She breathed, and she reached up to kiss him, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around her and held her. "I love you."  
"Mmm."


	45. Teenage Years

_**45. Teenage Years**_  
"It was hard enough when you wanted to wear makeup." Puck complained to Sabrina. "Now Marshmallow wants to put that stuff on her face. And she's constantly crying about her zits and her hair. I didn't think I'd survive you. And you were less temperamental than she was."  
"Well, that's something I never thought I'd hear anyone said. I was an easier teenager to deal with than Daphne."


	46. Family

_**46. Family**_  
"What's the most important thing in your world?"  
"Family."


	47. Creation

_**47. Creation**_  
"BRINA. LOOK AT MY CREATION."  
"Basil... What is that?"  
"Dirt, worms, and trash!"  
"PUCK! What have you taught him now?"  
"...How to make a foul sculpture. Now do what I told you, Basil." Basil grinned, and dumped the whole thing on Sabrina's head.  
"I'... YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. YOU BETTER RUN."

Puck and Basil would not be alive the next morning, she was determined.


	48. Childhood

_**48. Childhood**_  
"Don't you get it, Daphne? I gave up my childhood for you to keep yours. And now you want to throw it away?"  
"YES I DO. I don't want to be a child anymore!"  
Sabrina stomped away, so no one could see the frustrated tears. But he did. And they broke his heart.


	49. Stripes

"PUCK. WHY AM I COVERED IN STRIPES?"  
"Don't look at me!"  
A small giggle from the closet. "BASIL!"


End file.
